Telling Lily Marauder Style
by Nicole Riordan Rowling
Summary: The Marauders decide to tell Lily that they're animagi...in true Marauder style
1. A Plan to Tell

**A Plan to Tell**

The Marauders sat at the table in Sirius Black's flat. Sirius sat down with a pot of tea, beaming his mischievous grin at his three best friends, James Potter, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew. "Well?" asked James.

"Well, what? Can't I just ask my three best friends over for a cup of tea?" Sirius replied with a laugh in his voice his hands held out in front of him.

"Of course you can Padfoot, but we are your best friends, we know you better than that." James replied, grinning.

Peter let out a small chuckle.

"Okay, Okay, well… I want to tell Lily that we're animagi," Sirius said.

Remus choked on the cup of tea he had been drinking, Peter clapped him on the back. He was pale as a ghost when looked at Sirius and said, "YOU WANT TO WHAT?"

"I want us all to tell Lily that we're animagi, and I want you to tell her you're a werewolf, Remus," Sirius answered, his hands folded across his chest. "I figure, since James and Lily are engaged now, we should tell her, they say you shouldn't have secrets in a relationship right?"

Remus looked wide-eyed at the dog animagus. He then looked to his left at Peter who after a moment of showing a thoughtful expression, which was rare for him, he nodded in agreement. He then looked with a pleading expression to James as if to say 'Help me here, Prongs!'

But, he just looked at him, nodded, and said, "You know he's right, Remus."

The werewolf threw his hands up in exasperation and put his head down on the table, rubbing his temple. He thought to himself, 'These men will be the death of me, Lily will hate me, and I know it.'

The three other Marauders leaned forward, and James was the first to comfort Remus, "Remus… Moony, look at me," Remus looked up at James, looking very upset, tired, and old. James rubbed him on the back. "I know Lily, she won't care that you're a werewolf, mate. She won't care that we're animagi, she loves all of us, and she loves Remus, Peter, Sirius, and James. She loves Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs. She loves the Marauders. We'll always be that, on the inside, she doesn't care about the outside, she cares about the inside, she always has, she always will."

"He's right, mate," Sirius added, patting him on the arm. Peter repeated Sirius' gesture.

Remus sniffed, "You're right, mate. Thanks, I needed that,"

All the Marauders smiled at each other, "So; I expect you had a plan for telling Lily?" Remus asked.

Sirius smiled his mischievous grin. "Of course, Prongs, do have a date with Lily coming up any time soon?"

"We're having dinner at her place on Wednesday," James replied.

"Perfect, how easily do you think you could slip this into her drink?"

Sirius slid a small vial of gray potion across to James, which Remus quickly intercepted. "Merlin's beard! This is Sleeping Draught! Where'd you get this? You want to give Lily this?"

The men, and particularly James, looked at the dog animagus in an accusatory way, to which Sirius put his hands over his head in innocence, and replied, "Wait, Wait Wait! First off, it's a weak Sleeping Draught; it'll put her asleep for two hours, which is plenty of time for my plan. It's completely safe James, if anything goes wrong, I also bought the antidote."

James looked somewhat wearily at him before saying, "Alright, what's your plan?"

"I say we do it in true Marauder style," Sirius said, grinning. The others looked at each other, wondering what he was up to. The Marauders then proceeded to huddle up at Sirius Black's table into the wee hours, planning this great announcement.


	2. A Plan in Action

**A Plan in Action**

Two days later, James Potter apparated in front of his fiancée Lily Evans' front door. He then proceeded to knock on the door. He was met at the door by a woman with long ginger hair, shining emerald eyes, and a purple robe. James beamed, "Hello, love." He kissed her.

Lily laughed, "Hello, dinner's almost ready."

"Splendid, I'm starving," James answered back, as they walked into the house. "Could you open the fridge, Lily?" James called from the living room

"Alright, it's open," Lily answered back from the kitchen with a laugh in her voice.

James pulled out his wand and called out "Accio firewhiskey!" A bottle flew into his hand and he began to drink.

Lily then walked into the room, "James Potter, you are the laziest man I have ever met!"

"And that's just one reason you love me," James laughed.

Lily laughed, "Come to the kitchen and wash up, dinner's ready."

"Alright," James replied, secretively pulling the potion out of his robe pocket.

"I'll get the drinks ready, love," James said.

"Okay," Lily replied with her back turned, fixing the plates. James made sure to quietly uncork the vial, and pour just the right amount into Lily's glass. He had been told it was fairly fast acting, so he would have to ever vigilant.

"Here's your glass, Lils," he said handing her the glass.

"And here is your plate;" she said handing him his plate.

"Looks delicious, as always," he said as they both beamed. "Lily, I love you," James said.

"I love you too, James," Lily replied.

"To our love," James said offering a toast.

"To our love," Lily agreed. They both drank deeply from their glasses. Lily then yawned rather loudly, and slumped over in her chair.

"LILY!" James screamed, standing up from his chair and rushing over to his fiancée. He cursed, for if he had not known of the plan he would of thought her dead.

He had two hours. He pulled out his wand, "Wingardium Leviosa!" Lily was suddenly levitating in midair, her long hair hanging. He then proceeded to move her to her bedroom. Once he was sure she was comfortable, he kissed her on the cheek, muttered, "Sorry 'bout this, love," and hurried to the living room. He then grabbed a handful of Floo Powder, said the address of Sirius's flat, and stuck his head in the fireplace. He saw his friends. "It's time, mates," They jumped at the sound of his voice. James laughed, and then left the fireplace. The other three came into the room through the fireplace a few seconds later, and proceeded to brush themselves off.

"Everything's in place then?" Remus asked.

"Yeah, we've got an hour and a half to get in position," James answered.


	3. Telling & Aftermath

**Telling and Aftermath**

"Lily, Lily, wake up, love," Lily Evans heard the voice of her fiancé James Potter in her ear.

When she rolled over she expected to see him, but all she saw was a fat brown rat, right in front of her face. She screamed and rolled off the bed. She tripped standing up, only to find a great, shaggy black dog was what she had tripped over. She screamed louder. Running into the hall, she bumped into something, only to turn and find a many pointed stag, she screamed the loudest at this, and went running down the stairs two at a time into the living room, praying to find James.

She backed into the room her back to it, when suddenly, she heard a familiar voice, "Good evening, Lily."

She quickly turned around, clutching her heart, her back to the wall, only to find her dear friend, Remus Lupin, standing there smiling. "Oh thank Merlin! Remus-upstairs, a-a-rat-and-a-a-dog-and-a-a-stag-and-where's James? And how did you? And-and," Lily said pointing in all directions as she talked.

Remus just stood there smiling until she was done, hands folded across his chest. "Lily, Lily, calm down! It'll all make sense soon enough. First, there are some people I want to introduce you to," Remus said once she was done.

Lily had a grave look on her face as she witnessed first, the brown rat crawl on to Remus' left shoulder, then the shaggy black dog sit down to the right of him, and last, the huge stag canter to the right of the dog. "I see you are confused. Let me introduce, Messrs. Moony," he said, indicating himself and bowing deeply, "Wormtail," at this the rat scampered off his shoulder to be transformed into the fat, brown-haired man Lily knew as Peter Pettigrew, "Padfoot," to this the dog walked forward, bowed, and transformed into Sirius Black, the fur turning into the instantly recognizable long black hair, "and last, but certainly not least, Prongs," and at last, the stag repeated the bow, cantered forward so that he was directly in front of Lily, and transformed, into her fiancé, with his raven hair and hazel eyes.

The four Marauders grinned at her, hoping for a reaction. Lily, still clutching her heart, whispered, "You're animagi, you're all animagi,"

"Well, actually, Lily, that's actually only half of what we wanted to tell you. Moony, you wanted to tell her something?" Sirius answered back.

Remus looked to the ceiling, coughed, then indicated for Lily to sit down on the couch. He grasped Lily's hands, "Lily, well, no, **I'm** not an animagus, I'm-well-I'm-erm- how do I put this? I'm,"

"OUT WITH IT MAN!" the Marauders yelled at him.

Remus gulped, and shut his eyes tight, "Lily, I'm a werewolf!" he yelled. He opened his eyes, expecting to see her back away, but what he actually saw both astonished and surprised him. He saw Lily, smiling her kindest smile at him, and then she hugged him. He could do nothing but sit there in shock.

Lily broke the hug, "Remus Lupin, do you think that matters to me, to me of all people? Do you think I care about any of this; all I care about is what's on the inside, not how you look on the outside. You know that, and you must be a great buffoon to think otherwise," Lily said kindly.

"But I could hurt you, I could hurt one of them," Remus said sadly, indicating the others.

"You are a werewolf twelve days a year out of 365, we haven't got hurt yet," Lily reassured the werewolf. They hugged again, the other Marauders joining in on it, a thousand words being said through the silence.

They then went to the kitchen for some tea, the Marauders sharing the story of why and how they had become animagi in the first place. Lily found it a fascinating story, reaffirming her belief that they all were truly great wizards. They also told them of how they had formulated the plan to tell her in the first place. She showed them to the living room, but before they left, she said she wanted to tell them all something. Then, out of the blue, she whacked James in the back of the head.

"That, is for giving me a Sleeping Draught!" Lily said.

The other Marauders howled with laughter, the howl, Lily noticed, most apparent, in Remus and Sirius. She then whacked Sirius.

"That is for giving it to him, and formulating this whole thing!" James joined in his friends' laughter, while Sirius gave them all a death glare. She whacked Peter.

"That's for practically sleeping with me!" Sirius rejoined the laughter. She whacked Remus.

"What was that for?" He questioned staring at her and rubbing his head.

"For being that 'great buffoon' I mentioned earlier," she answered with arched eyebrows.

They all howled, until that is, she whacked them all simultaneously. "THAT IS FOR ALMOST GIVING ME A HEART ATTACK!" Lily yelled.

The room was silent, until she proceeded to kiss them all on the cheek, which made them all blush. "But, that doesn't mean I don't still love you all, with all my heart." She said, smiling.

James then wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and kissed her, "And we, you Lily."

With that, the four Marauders disappeared into the fireplace.


End file.
